


The Reckoning

by RingoPerkov



Category: The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Lord of the Rings, Multi, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingoPerkov/pseuds/RingoPerkov
Summary: Andriel is forced with two new companions on a journey to stop Andrugar. Along the way she finds her companions to be lacking and misbehaving often, and she'll have to find ways to deal with them.
Relationships: Eradan/Andriel Farin/Andriel
Kudos: 1





	1. The tavern

**Author's Note:**

> A commission done for Robert Frost, if you'd like to see more check out my profile, if you'd like a custom work done feel free to contact me at ringoperkov@gmail.com or check my website www.perkov-writing-commissions.com   
> Thanks!! Hope you enjoy the work.

The day was still early when a pair of fighters made their way into the great city of Rivendell. The sun was currently shining through the mountains onto the grand city, illuminating and basking its residents and visitors in a warm cover, allowing them to be free of the other region’s frost cold climates currently. 

The fighters, a taller blonde man with a square face and dusted facial hair took on the role as an archer. His name was Eradan. Beside him, as the two walked to the local inn, stood the shorter man who was known as Farin. A dwarf with a very well maintained beard and a look much older than the first male.

The two arrived at their inn, sauntering their way inside to find both a hardy drink and information on a dark wizard known as Andrugar. They sit at the inn’s bar as the barkeep strolls up, asking “Food, drink, or room? Or can I do you for a combination of all three?” 

Farin is the first to speak, setting his arms on the table as he does, “We’re looking for someone who may have information on a wizard called Andrugar… Is there anyone in this place who could possibly help us?” 

“Rumors and Gossip are for paying customers sir,” The bartender states, grinning politely. 

Eradan sighs and places some coin on the bar counter, “Two drinks then please.” He asks, taking care of the ordeal. The bartender grins once more and nods, grabbing two mugs, filling them as he speaks. 

“Information on a wizard you say? I reckon you talk to those two over there,” He points to a nearby table. Sitting across from each other are two elves, one male and one female who talk and eat together. The bartender sits down their mugs in front of them. 

Farin grabs his and scoffs but Eradan takes his and thanks the bartender, before the two make their way over to the elven pair. 

“May we sit here? We have a few questions.” Eradan asks gently. The first one to look up is the female who squints her eyes and raises a brow, but nods. With that, Eradan and Farin take a seat on either side of the table. 

The two glance at each other before nodding and silently deciding Eradan will explain. 

“We’re looking for a wizard known as Andrugar. We know he’s an ally of Sauron and we’d like to find him before it’s too late… We were told you’d have information.” He says, looking the girl in the eyes. He can now see her features and compliments them in his head. Pretty crimson hair in a large braid, with fair skin and soft blue eyes. Even her ears look sort of cute. 

Her partner stares and raises his brow in surprise. He’s got a more sharp look to him, with a crown that rests on his head and a robe draped around his shoulders.

“Indeed we know of Andrugar and his plots. Are you planning to go after him alone? He is very powerful, you know.” Says the male elf, who seems to be zeroing in on Eradan. Farin furrows his brows. 

“Well, if anyone were to ask to accompany us, we wouldn’t turn them away,” Eradan states, glancing over to the man, giving him a small smile. “My name is Eradan, and my companion here is Farin. All we know is that we must stop him before he continues to riot chaos.” 

The male elf smiles and nods, tapping his chin, “Noble indeed, I am Elrond, and this is Andriel.” He motions to the female elf who nods in response. “I believe she can help you, she is a well-travelled warrior throughout the lands. I can tell you she knows more of Andrugar than I do, as she has seen his crimes herself.” 

“Pleasure to meet you then, my lady.” Eradan bows himself a little, offering his hand for hers, for him to kiss in gesture. Her nose scrunches slightly before she allows him to, smirking. Farin huffs heavily and pushes the conversation. 

“So, what do you know about him?” 

“We must talk in private if we are to discuss him, let me take you up to a room,” She stands and motions for them to come with. Elrond follows behind with the pair of warriors following in their tracks. 

As they make their way to the inn’s rooms, Andriel nods to one of the Elven warriors who stand by at the stairs. “Irtham, we’ll be using your room, for the time being, we should be done with it before you come up.” She states, not caring to hear any opinion, as she makes her way up. The warrior just nods without hesitance, allowing her to. 

They make their way in before Elrond shuts the door behind everyone.

“Yes, I know much about Andruger and his terrors. I believe I would like to accompany you on your journey, as it is both better in your interests…” She says, before looking the two up and down, her nose twitched. “And it is my duty to protect Rivendell, if the situation were to arise that he comes here.” She states, crossing her arms. 

Feeling as though they don’t have the choice, and not minding, the two agree with a nod.

“Good then, I could possibly even go myself if it were necessary…” She starts but Elrond cuts her off. 

“These two have come a long way, let them join on the quest. Surely you all are heading for the same path.” He states, giving her a sort of look that the pair cannot comprehend.

She sighs and nods. “Fine fine, but I’m sure you two can agree if I come with you, as someone who has fought and dealt with Audruger and the likes of him before, I have more experience in the matter. As well as myself being an elven warrior, I have the strategies and knowledge needed for our journey. I should be the leader of the group.”

Farin grunts and protests, “Now wait a minute there, we are not just going to let you take over that pos-” 

Eradan cuts him off with a wave, almost as if hushing him. “Alright, deal. You know more, so you lead. You most likely know better paths than we do.” Farin crosses his arms but does see Eradan’s point. He nods in agreement as well. 

“Perfect then. Let me go get ready and grab some supplies I’ll need. You two freshen up and get anything you need as well, we’ll meet back here.” She says before walking past Elrond to do so. Before she disappears though, the warrior standing in the hall catches her attention. She snarls at him, in which he noticeably flinches, nodding quickly and wandering off before she finally goes. Elrond follows behind her to assumingly help.

“Strange…” Eradan mutters and looks down to Farin who shrugs. The upstairs of the inn splits from the rooms to a ‘seating’ area with sofas and pillows sprawled across the floor. The two peaked in to look for a quick look. They could see elves and a few other races lounging around casually, but nothing out of the ordinary. 

Soon enough they agreed to go down and grab another drink, before a few minutes later coming back upstairs to give Andriel () some time. They made their way back to the ‘lounging’ room, where there was now another Elvin warrior in the middle of it, sitting on his knees, chin tilted up, and mouth wide open. 

Eradan is the first to make his way over, and as he does, it seems the man is doing his best to stay perfectly still, tongue flattened down to hold what seems like a white, thickish density liquid. Eradan thought twice to himself about what it was, but instead assumed something different for his own sake. Farin walks up beside him, before grunting in question and furrowing his brows. 

“What in the god’s name are you doin’?” He questions, his face twists slightly in confusion, before the elf gags slightly trying to answer him. He whines from his jaw’s stiffness but almost shudders when a small drop up the liquid drips down his cheek. He closes his eyes tightly in frustration. 

Eradan shrugs and glances at Farin who does the same. By now Adriel() walks over and takes a seat at the couch, smirking to herself as she goes over a checklist held in her hand, presumably making sure she has everything. 

Eradan strides over with Farin behind, standing in front of her with a confused look on their faces. “Excuse me...Andriel, what is wrong with that warrior over there, is he alright?” He motions to the elf sitting on his knees quite curious. Andriel’s eyes shift up to look at the pathetic man, her lashes casting slim shadows over them. Her lips curl into a smirk as she seemingly admires him for a moment, before speaking.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s fine. It’d be best not to bother him.” She informs, before sitting up quickly and cutting them off from asking any further, “Are you two done with any simple matters in the city? We’ll be leaving tomorrow morning.” She states as her nose twitched at them in a snuck up manner. 

Eradan swallows thickly before nodding, “Yes but… perhaps we should stop by the general store before we leave the city… Gods know how long it takes till the next one,” He states.

Andriel grumbles before nodding, waving them off. “Just make sure you do it before I’m ready to leave. Make sure you wake up early as well, or I’m leaving without you both.” She says, shooing them off. 

Farin grumbles and takes his leave, heading back down to the bar. Eradan follows behind him after bidding a wave to Andriel. “Some mouth on that one, aye?” Farin asks, nudging Eradan who simply nods and sighs.

They get down to the bar and get seated with a new pint each, sipping and talking casually before Elrond comes over beside them. Of course, the man has no drink but a simple bowl of food he’s eating out of delicately. 

Eradan and Farin greet him, he nods and greets back before speaking, “I must warn you two of Andriel()... She’s a very powerful woman, and you should keep your wits about her… She isn’t the kind to be messed with.” He ensures, his expression seeming a bit concerned.

Farin laughs, slamming the table lightly out of reaction. “Please, don’t worry about the girl, I’m sure she can handle herself just fine. And besides, we’re not going to bring her any harm.” He promises, smiling and wiping a fake tear from his eye. 

Elrond doesn’t seem as amused and shakes his head, setting down his bowl, giving Farin a more serious look. 

“That isn’t my concern. It is crucial that you treat the lady with respect and follow her every order, if you fail to, you will surely regret your decisions.” He states, his lips flattened and brows narrowed. “I’m just trying to warn you about her.” He instils.

Eradan laughs awkwardly but nods. Farin smirks and huffs out a small laugh, “Alright, surely we will listen.” 

Elrond sighs and shakes his head, “Please take my words with caution, follow her orders perfectly as you can… One small mess up and you may very much regret it. It is not wise to displease her, and not to offend thee, but you are in no position to do so.” He frowns and puts his hands together, “If something like that does occur, I cannot assist either of you.”

Eradan nods, “Alright… We will heed your warning, thank you for taking the time to do so.” Farin grunts and stays quiet, finishing his drink and getting up to go refill. 

Elrond stands, but gives Eradan a look. “I know your friend may think I am kidding, but it is important that you follow her orders… I will be here to bid you two goodbye for your journey around sunrise. Good luck.

With that, Elrond leaves, and both Farin and Eradan enjoy the rest of the night, filling their bellies with Liquor and food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio meets one of andriel's old associates.

The next day, the trio sets off on their long journey, days go by, monsters are fought, new clues and hints are found from locals along their adventure. The next incident happens at a tiny village where only a few people take residence. 

They decide to take refuge in the town for a day or to, just to regain and refill their energy, as well as gather any possible information. 

Apparently, Andriel was already familiar with the town and some of its inhabitants, as she casually strolled through the small homes before knocking on a specific door, tapping her foot as she waited with her arms crossed and her dark colored braid hanging over her shoulder. 

Farin and Eradan sat for a few seconds, exchanging a look before the door creaked open, and stood a dwarf man, who at first looked irritated that someone had dared disturb him, but his expression quickly changed to a look of uncomfortable fear, mixed with… flusteredness?

Eradan was trying to analyze the man for a moment before Andriel scoffed and held out her hand. The dwarf quickly took it on his own, kissing her knuckles as he glanced up at her. 

“Good, now… Yondron, me and my associates were wondering if you perhaps knew of Andrugar and where he may be located?” Andriel’s nose arched slightly and she stared at Yondron who gulped and thought long and hard for a moment before Andriel snapped him out of his thoughts, “Well!?” She almost yelled, growing impatient quickly. 

“I-I’m sorry! I’m just trying to remember perhaps-” He spoke quickly but the woman cut him off, fixing her robe over her shoulders.

“For that, kneel down and kiss my boots.” She commands, “They’re rather dirty today.” 

Yondron gulps and looks down, sighing and slowly doing so. Farin looks like his head is about to explode, confused and surprised how the dwarf is following her commands like a dog. Eradan just watches beside him, unsure of how to feel about the situation, secretly amazed himself. 

Yondron leans forward and presses his lips to the tip of her boot, hesitantly doing so. Andriel’s nose twitches once more as she stares down, her brow furrowing alongside her annoyance. “Kiss everything.” She lifts up her foot for him to take in his hand, placing multiple kisses over her shoe as if he appreciates her using him for such a service. 

“Good… Now stand up, quickly.” She commands, snapping her fingers. The dwarf quickly gets on his feet, standing up straight as he can, “Now let’s try again, do you have any information on Andrugar?”

The dwarf tries to speak quicker this time, before nodding, “There was word of him to the west, that he was keeping himself stationed there, but besides that, I’m not sure how true it is or if he’s even still there-” 

Andriel slaps him across the face. Hard.

He winces and the red mark starts to appear. “Don’t give me false information, Yondron, you know better.” Andriel hisses but Yondron nods and speaks quickly, once again. 

“I swear, that’s all I know Andriel, please.” She sighs and slaps him once more before shaking her head, turning on her heels. 

“I might as well not even waste my time… Cmon boys.” Eradan frowns but follows behind her, following his leader. Farin starts to go as well but glances back, letting curiosity get the best of him. 

“I’ll catch up with you guys, let me just take care of some small business.” He says, staying at the dwarf’s house for a small bit of extra time. Andriel scoffs but continues on her way through the village. 

Yondron gives Farin a confused look, “Is there something I can do for you as well then?” Yondron starts off, and it’s clear that he’s not treating Farin with the same kind of ‘respect.’

Farin raises a brow in surprise, “Why did you let her treat you like that? Surely, a woman of her size doesn’t instantly scare you off your toes?” He jokes, trying to make the situation lighter. Yondron glances behind him, watching Andriel leave before he speaks quietly, being cautious not to alert her. 

“That woman has scared men who’ve slain vicious beasts… She tamed them when they were vicious themselves. I myself am lucky that’s all she did to me, as it could have been much, much worse.” He starts off. “She’s very heinous when it comes to controlling the unruly and the disrespectful.” He sighs and sees Andriel glance back at him, giving a sharp look, as if she can hear what they’re saying. 

He gulps and shakes his head, “I’m sorry I have to go now-” He says, and Farin tilts his head in confusion. 

“Wait, just why though-” He starts before the door slams in his face. Farin grunts in irritation before turning to leave. He shakes his head, catching up with his group. Eradan glances down at him, giving him a look of curiosity, sighing. 

The three continue on with their path to find Andrugar. 

Eventually after more travelling, the three came upon an entry way through the mountains. Andriel stared up at the collapsed fortress, rubbing her chin. She tapped her foot against the ground, before snapping her head over to Eradan, who piped up. “Shouldn’t we go around? Surely it would only take a few days-”

“A few days, exactly! By then, Andrugar may have already completed whatever dastardly plan he’s starting. We have to get there as soon as we possibly can…” Andriel sighed, looking up at the settled building, “We have to find a way through…”

“But, what if it collapses again, or worse, what if something else has found its way in first…?” Eradan asked, grimacing at the structure. Andriel growled, before turning around quickly.

“Are you questioning my leadership?” She snapped, standing a bit too close for comfort in front of him. His breath hitched and he quickly shook his head. 

“No no I just thought-”

“You thought nothing, we’re going through. That’s final.” She made sure her words were in stone, before taking a deep breath and turning around. Farin watched the two, unsure of what to say. Honestly, he did want to go in and see for himself, and he agreed, it would be faster and cut their trip by days. 

“It’ll be the fastest way, we don’t possibly have another-” Andriel starts to speak, but Farin quickly cuts her off. 

“Now wait a moment, I don’t know about you two but if anything, I think I’d rather take a few days staying alive rather than becoming some creatures monster bait, or crushed! I think it’d be stupid to-”

Andriel narrows her eyes and cuts him back off, her nose twitching upward as her brows furrow. “Don’t cut me off like that ever again.” She states simply before Farin huffs a small laugh and smirks at her, crossing his arms. 

“I’ll do whatever I please, elf.--”

Andriel slaps him. 

She then grabs him by the beard while Eradan watches on in surprise, worried for the two that they’ll start a whole argument, but in all honesty, he’s worried more for Farin.

“You will not talk to me like that, ever again, do you understand??” She hisses in his face, leaning down to hold him, looking straight into his eyes. Farin stares back at her in a moment of suspense for both him and Eradan, before huffing and not saying anything, pushing her back slightly and nodding. 

Andriel nods in understanding. 

“Then it’s settled, we’ll go through the ruins and be out in the next day or two.”


	3. Wrongful guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally arrive to the ruins and runs into some trouble.

The next day, they’re about half way through the ruins. It’s late at night and Andriel is sitting by the fire with Farin while Eradan sleeps beside them, exhausted from keeping watch and travelling. 

The silence between the two is tense, and every little creek, or pebble dropping can be heard crystal clear. Farin is worried as the thoughts trace in his mind that if enough pebbles or creeks happen, the whole place will collapse on top of them. It makes it hard to sleep.

Farin sneaks glances at Andriel who is quietly keeping her packed rations on a recently discovered spike, twirling it slowly over the fire, roasting them for better flavor. Farin looks away, before suddenly standing up. “I need to go… take care of some business.” He hinted. Andriel barely nodded before he stocked off into the darkness. 

Finding his way through the collapsed columns and dusty broken tiles, he found himself in a small room, he continued to take care of said business, before leaning over slightly in boredment, discovering a crack in the wall only noticeable to someone of his height. Inside he can see a shimmer of a lock. The closer he looks, the more he can barely define a small chest, lit up by the moonlight. 

He hums softly in curiosity, finishing and packing himself up before pressing at the wall to get a better look. 

It collapses. He gulps, making an audible sound before stepping through the wreckage. He hopes that Andriel hadn’t heard that for the sake of her wraith, as well as Eradan for the sake of waking him from his rest. It was rather loud though, so he couldn’t be sure. 

Making his way over to the chest, he grasped the small box, popping the rather rusted lock open. Inside was a small satchel of gold with a few shiny gems sitting beside it. Farin’s face lit up as he stared, quickly stuffing the satchel and gems into his pack. 

He set down the chest before another glint caught his eye. He looked over and there was another gold coin just laying on the floor. He went over and bent down to pick it up. 

As he grasped the coin, another caught his eye, then another, and another. 

It was a literal trail of gold! Swiftly, he followed the trail one by one, leading out of the room. The trail leads on and he follows before a sudden hissing noise stops him, as he grabs the coin slowly, he tilts his head up. 

A small flame illuminates the face of a disgusting creature, with jagged teeth, and a pressed down nose and large eyes. Farin stared up in fear at it before it let out an evil hiss, spewing some minor saliva onto his face. 

Quickly, he hightailed it back from where he came from, carrying a small pile of gold in his hand  
as he ran. He thought himself stupid for leaving his axe at camp, but he ran fast as he could.Through the room with the chest, until he almost crashed into Andriel. 

“Farin! Where the hell have you been! We’ve been looking for you, a piss doesn’t take that long!” Andriel scolds and Farin yelps, moving behind them to look for his axe.

“Goblins, a lot of goblins!” He informed. Soon as he did, three goblins stalked after him quickly from the collapsed wall. 

“Curses.” Andriel muttered before sending a ball of flame towards one, letting it slam and burn the first goblin into the wall. Eradan sat further behind, quickly shooting one, two, three arrows down the line of the second goblin’s body, before it fell over. The last one looked at it’s downed partners and shrieked out another menacing hiss. 

Andriel’s expression got darker before she threw out her hands towards the last and final goblin, sending it flying back and through the collapsed wall, the entire thing falling once more and blocking the pathway off. If the thing wasn’t dead, it definitely wasn’t getting back over.

Farin had just gotten back with his axe to only find an angry Eradan and a more or so furious Andriel.

Andriel looks over the area for anymore threats before calmly stepping up to Farin, who by now has an anxious and terrified expression playing upon his face. Andriel stops in front of him, staring down with a disgusted look on her face, staying silent for a few moments, before her brow twitches in anger and she slaps the golden coins out of his hand. 

Farin grunts and tries to lean down to pick them up, before Andriel stomps on his hand as he reaches. He yelps and snatches his hand back, holding it. 

“You greediful pig!” She yells at him, glancing down at his kneeled figure. “Do you have any idea what you could have costed us?” She asks, almost wanting to kick him but resisting. 

Quickly, Farin gets up onto his feet, standing. “I’m sorry but-”

“But nothing! You could have gotten yourself killed! Or us ambushed and then killed!” She hisses, “All because you wanted some damned cheap gold!” She hisses, huffing heavily and looking down at the ground, curling her fist tightly. “We are supposed to stay focused on one goal, and that’s to kill Andrugar.” She states, staring down at his pitiful figure. 

Farin stays quiet and looks down, thinking of something to reply with, “I’m sorry.” He simply states, not wanting to go into more detail. Andriel just shakes her head in disappointment. 

“We’re leaving. Now. Pack your stuff and let's go.” She simply says, going to pack up her food and a few supplies she got out from her bag. She kicks the coals over so that they go out easier. Farin does the same quietly. Eradan passes by the dwarf and shakes his head before getting his own objects and bedroll. 

A little bit later, they continue on their journey.


	4. Listening problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andriel begins to show her truly dominating side.

Eventually they reach the exit of the ruins and make camp a little ways out into the mountains. They set up another fire, a small hut due to the rolling in weather, and some other small ammenedies. 

As Andriel is unpacking her things, she sighs as she pulls out the remaining of her rations, before looking over to her companions. “Do either of you two have enough food to last us the rest of the trip?” She asks, frowning slightly at her bag.

First Eradan checks, shaking his head, “I only have enough for about half a day…” Farin looks over and through his pack, “Only enough for me.” He grunts, setting down his pack beside his bedroll. 

Andriel grumbles and looks towards the weather rolling in. “We’ll have to camp here tonight so we don’t get lost, but one of us will have to go forage for some food… Eradan, why don’t you do it? You’re a skilled archer as well as a human, you should be able to gather plenty of food… I have some minor business with Farin.” She states. 

Farin gulps and looks over to her hesitantly. Eradan thinks for a moment before submissively nodding, “Alright… I’ll go see what I can find, I’ll be back soon.” 

He grabs his bow and satchel, placing it upon his shoulder and stalking off into the woods to search for food, leaving just Andriel and Farin alone together. 

The silence is heavy for a few minutes as they unpack and set up camp before Andriel makes her way over to him, standing over as he is kneeled down. Farin tries not to look up. 

“You know that scheme you pulled in the fortress was pitiful and indecent.” She starts off, nudging him with her foot, “I’m honestly disgusted by your greed.” 

Farin sighs, but shakes his head, “I said I was sorry.” he tries to get up but Andriel quickly kicks him down. “Sorry wouldn’t have been good enough.” He stays down for a moment, glancing up at the forceful woman. 

“You could have ruined everything.” She tells him, “Or gotten someone killed… I suppose I’ll have to make sure you learn the lesson of not doing that again.” He can see the smile that slowly forms on her lips. He tries quickly to get up but is knocked down once again by a spell that spits from her hands. 

He pins him against the dirt floor as he groans in both irritation and pain. “I’ll only let you go, if you follow my orders. Firstly, undress.”

He growls and shakes his head, only to be pressed into the uncomfortable dirt harder. He sighs and is allowed to move slightly to start taking off his shirt, loosening the top, then pulling it off. Shortly afterwards, he starts slowly undoing his pants, being hesitant to take them off. Andriel grins. 

She grabs him by his throat after leaning down, pulling him towards her. She breathes a hot breath against his ear, before licking the outer shell. “You seem much too resistant… I’ve dealt with plenty of men like you before, so hesitant and rebellious, and I know exactly how to break them.” Her voice gets deeper and more sinister at the end, before she nips at his ear, pulling away. He gulps quickly in response, undressing much faster now. 

“Ready to be punished?” She asks, digging into her bag for a few things, Farin can’t help but to nod as he thinks it is the best option. “Good, stand up.”

He does as he is told and stands there in his full glory, “Against the tree.” She points to the one a few feet away from them. He hesitantly nods and slowly walks over to it, leaning forward. She smirks, “Much better listener now, aren’t we Farin?” She hums and pulls out what Farin can see out of the corner of his eye, is a whip.

“Good, you may want to grab onto that tree… And take this.” She tosses him a rolled up piece of leather. He quickly grabs it. “Put it into your mouth now.” She states.

He does so before gripping onto the tree. His fingers grasping into the bark as he waits for the pain he can’t even begin to prepare himself for. It feels like an eternity goes by before,

“SWIP!!”

He hears the sound of the whip crack before the searing pain blends in, making every sense but touch feel dulled. His grip gets tighter by six fold, his nails digging into the bark of the tree, stripping small bits of it off.

Andriel can see his reaction from the few feet away. She grins, her own fingers gripping into the leather of the whip handle, grasping it tighter than before as she pulls it back, snapping it forward again. 

This time Farin let’s out a yelp of pain, gasping and whimpering a bit as he presses himself into the tree more, almost as if trying to get away and escape the pain, but not being able to. Farin doesn’t dare detestify Andriel and tries to bare through with it, another crack of the whip making him question his decision, but in the end deciding to stick with his choice, for fear of worse punishment. 

“This,” She starts off, flicking her wrist once more and sending the tail of the whip into his back with each word, “Is why,” Another slash, “We listen” And another, “To Andriel!!” She shouts, the each slash of the whip seemingly with more force than the last. 

By now, Farin has been thoroughly whipped and his back is covered in bright crimson dripping strips. His grip on the tree has gotten so hard that the knuckles of his fingers have started to turn white and the bark of the tree where he holds has been almost completely stripped. 

Andriel finishes off with a few more whips, her chest heavily moving up and down from the adrenaline that’s coursing through her, as well as from the workout she just received from using the whip. Slowly, she finishes off, letting the tail of the whip hang loosely at her side as she stops Farin’s punishment, looking over and admiring her work of art on his back. She grins to herself, before grabbing a small handkerchief from her bag and cleaning the whip off, coiling it and placing them both back into the bag.

Farin lays against the tree, shuddering and whimpering quietly under his breath before Andriel makes her way over, trailing her finger down his back gently and slowly, gathering some of the red, thick liquid on her finger tip, looking at it as if she’s inspecting. 

“Hmm…” She hums, before wiping it off on her pant leg. “Stay still if you want it to stop.” She hisses and he nods slightly, not daring to look back at her. She reaches back into her bag before pulling out a Jar, filled with some sorts of dull green leaves.

Andriel plucks a few out carefully, before laying them on his back down the long strikes. He winces and grips the tree tightly once more, gasping out in pain. 

“Stay still.” She reinforces, laying the leaves down. He twitches and shakes a little from the stinging they cause but otherwise stays in his spot. 

She finishes shortly after, putting the rest of the jar into her bag. “Good boy… Now you may turn around and face me.” 

He nods and slowly turns, only to be slapped hard in the face, wincing when her hand strikes his face, hard. He groans from pain, looking up at her. 

“Have you about learned your lesson yet, Farin?” She asks, smirking over him. He quickly nods in response and she slaps him again. “Wrong.” She growls, grabbing the back of his head and forcing it downward towards her feet. “You know what to do, you have to earn my forgiveness as well.” 

He sighs and earns another slap, wincing once again and quickly getting down on his knees, then leaning towards her shoes to start kissing them. She smirks and nudges his face with her shoe, watching him, “Good boy, keep going…” She demands. He continues to lift her foot up, kissing the tip and the front of her boot. She watches this go on for a few minutes before sighing. 

“Stand up.”

He quickly does as he’s told, standing before her, still bare and now covered in partial wounds. She gives him one more good slap that causes his face to turn from the sheer force in the impact. Afterward he rubs his cheek, awaiting any further punishment. 

“Get your clothing back on. I think you’ve learned your lesson well enough by now.” She says, still with a tone of disgust in her voice. He looks slightly surprised, perhaps thinking that it wouldn’t end with all that she was doing, but he quickly scrambles for his undergarments.

He slips on his pants afterward, then shirt. Throughout this, Andriel keeps a steady glare on him the whole time, sending shivers down his now scarred back. She shakes her head slightly before going back to working on the temporary camp. 

He finishes with his boots, just around the time Eradan returns with a dead hanging rabbit from one hand, and a bunching of what seems to be wild root vegetables in the other. Andriel greets him with a smile, “Well done, glad to see you actually found something.” She states. Eradan looks over to Farin who is dead silent. The tension at the camp seems to have grew largely since he’s been gone, but he isn’t sure why. 

Andriel quickly takes the rabbit from him, going over to the fire to start preparing it. “We’ll be having soup then.” She simply states, grabbing a knife from her side and tossing it over to Eradan. “We’ll be leaving tomorrow morning, so it’s important you both get some sleep… So Eradan, would you mind preparing those.” She motions to the foraged goods, which Eradan quickly nods and gets to work on. The whole process is silent.

He glances over to Farin multiple times who seems to twitch every few minutes, while quietly working on fixing up some old armor he had stored away in his bag. The silence is almost Eerie… 

What happened while he was gone…


	5. Just another morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Eradan gets back?

In the morning after the short storm has passed, the trio starts to pack their resources and prepare lunch for the day to take with them. 

An hour or so goes by before they’re ready to leave, Farin is still quiet but dutifully puts out the fire and carries his luggage with him. The group gets ready to leave before they start discussing which path to take. 

“I’m just saying, south is most likely the less dangerous route, I would rather get there late than dead-” Eradan starts off, but Andriel quickly scoffs and laughs a bit. 

“If we don’t get there faster, more people could be dead. I’m willing to take the chance of some measly goblins or dangerous encounters rather than let a dark wizard raise an army to kill off my kind.”

Eradan sighs but tries once more to convince her, “Yes but-” 

Farin almost winces when he sees Andriel’s face turn from one of a relaxed morning exhausted manner, to one of irritated and annoyance. 

She steps forward and grasps her fingers tightly around the young man’s chin, pulling him close to her own face. “We decided at the beginning of this trip that I was to be the leader due to my expertise and experiences with this matter. If you weren’t so empty in the skull, you would have remembered that.” She growls and her lip arches up slightly, her eyes seemingly getting darker. “That means I make the decisions of where we go, and what path we take, is that understood?” Her voice deepens at the end and her nails dig into his skin lightly. 

Eradan stares at her eyes for a moment before gulping and humming a little agreement, “Mhmm-” 

She releases him so he can speak. He takes a heavy breath before nodding quickly, “Y-Yes, alright… We’ll go North then, as you wish, Andriel…” 

Her lips turn in a soft smirk, “Good, glad you finally got something through that thick skull of yours… I would have thought better for a human.” She shakes her head, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder to put it on. “Lets go, we’re wasting time.”

She starts off, to which the two males follow quickly behind her.

As they walk around the rocky and uneven paths, Andriel mutters to herself quietly, carrying her supplies. “Damn…” She says loud enough for the two to hear, which captures their attention to try and walk closer to listen. She’s so quiet though, that neither of the two are able to really understand what she’s mumbling. 

They look at each other before stepping closer behind her. This becomes clearly obvious to her quickly. She goes silent for a few more yards before looking back at them. 

“You know, it’s not eavesdropping if you’re walking right next to the person while they talk.”

“I-I’m sorry, I just heard you talking and I guess both of us were curious…” Eradan apologizes and looks away, trying not to catch too much of her attention at the moment. 

“Would you like to know what I’m muttering on about?” She asks, looking back at him. He gives a subtle nod. She gives a half smirk to herself, looking ahead. 

“I’ve really never had companions such as yourselves that defy, refuse to listen, and think so stupidly. Honestly, we’re not even there yet, and the two of you could have gotten us killed, or lost.” She scolds, rubbing her neck. “The way you two think is like two peas in a rotten pea pod.”

Farin scoffs and Andriel snaps her head back to him. “Do you want to say something, dwarf?” 

Farin’s mouth opens partially for a moment, before closing and having him look away uncomfortably. Eradan watches in defeated shock, before sighing. 

“That’s what I thought, now if we can get along the rest of this trip without you two ruining the entire purpose, I think we’ll be fine.” She scoffs, shaking her head and walking ahead of the two. They exchange looks before the group continues their journey in silence.


End file.
